fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigid (character)
Brigid (ブリギッド Burigiddo, Briggid in the Japanese version, fan translated as Bridget) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is one of the daughters of Duke Ring of Jungby, the elder twin sister of Edain, and the elder half-sister of Andorey. She is a direct descendant of Crusader Ulir and therefore can wield Yewfelle. She is also the first female character in the Fire Emblem series who is able to use bows. If she is paired up, her children will be Febail and Patty. In Thracia 776, Brigid appears as the swordmaster Eyvel (エーヴェル Ēveru, fan translated as Evayle). If she is not recruited and alive by the start of Chapter 25, she will become the Deadlord Draco, who is an archer like Brigid. Profile At the age of five, Brigid was abducted by the Orgahill Pirates during their attack on Ring's ship, which was sailing towards Blaggi Tower. She was raised by their captain and later succeeded him as captain after his death. Like the old captain, Brigid had the pirates steal from the rich and give to the poor. When war breaks out in north Agustria, she again refuses to raid the coastal villages in the chaos. Dobarl and Pizarl stage a mutiny, forcing her to flee the stronghold and fight off her former crew. When Sigurd arrives with his army to help, Brigid assumes that he intends to kill her until he asks her to join his forces, and she accepts. Brigid soon reunites with Edain. Although she finds her familiar, she is unsure of Edain's claim that they are related until Edain presents her with the Yewfelle. The holy bow restores Brigid's childhood memories, and she eagerly asks about the rest of the family. The sisters later discover that Andorey murdered Lord Ring. Although Edain is troubled, Brigid vows to avenge their father regardless of who killed him. If she fights Andorey at Belhalla, she calls him a disgrace to House Jungby and kills him without remorse. Brigid manages to survive the fateful Battle of Belhalla, but loses her memory. Her survival and amnesia are implied to be the result of a dragon interceding. Before the events of Thracia 776, she washes up on the shores of the village of Ith and takes the name Eyvel. She soon becomes the leader of Fiana and its militia once she proves her worth to the villagers. Eventually, she finds Mareeta at a slave market in Conote, and enraged by the sight of it, murders all of the traders to save her. Unable to find Mareeta's father, Eyvel adopts her as her own daughter and raises her to be a swordmaster. When a young Leif and Nanna arrive in Fiana with an injured Finn, they beg Eyvel to help him. Upon seeing the two children, she wonders about their hardships and senses that she has been through a similar experience in the past. On that day, she takes in Leif and Nanna as her children, allowing them and Finn to hide in Fiana. When Nanna and Mareeta are abducted by Raydrik at the beginning of Thracia 776, Eyvel accompanies Leif on his mission to rescue them. When Nanna is held as a hostage against them in Chapter 3, she and Leif surrender to Raydrik. Afterwards, she makes an agreement to travel to Manster's arena with Raydrik in order to see Nanna and Mareeta. However, Eyvel finds Nanna alone in the arena, and they are forced to fight against Raydrik's men while he observes from afar. During the battle, Raydrik calls a possessed Mareeta into battle against Eyvel, surprising both her and Nanna. Once Leif arrives at the arena, Raydrik panics out of his fear of Eyvel, causing Veld to petrify her with the Stone spell. In the event that the player goes to Chapter 24x, Eyvel can be turned back to normal by Sara through the power of the Kia Staff. After escaping from the resulting battle alongside Leif's army, she has a reunion with several of the other characters. Once she reveals that she does not remember her past, Finn tells her that he believes her to be Brigid from Sigurd's army. However, she denies this due to not possessing the holy markings of Ulir on her body. After Manster is liberated, Eyvel decides to return to Fiana instead of joining Seliph's army alongside Leif. Years after the Liberation War ends, she regains her memories and reunites with her children, as revealed in her ending in Thracia 776. Personality Thanks to her upbringing among the pirates, Brigid is a rough individual who is always ready to fight and speaks bluntly. However, she has a strong sense of justice and refuses to attack those weaker than her. Brigid is a proud individual, initially standing on her pirate "father's" principle of aiding the poor. When she learns she is from house Jungby, Brigid decides to honor her heritage as a Crusader's descendant and is outraged at Andorey for disgracing it. Despite all this, Brigid does have some insecurity after learning the truth. If she falls in love with Jamke or Midir, she worries that they only married her because they were in love with her twin first and seeks reassurance before the final battle. In Thracia 776, Eyvel plays the role of a mother to the other members of the Fiana Freeblades and is fiercely protective of her charges. She is also a renowned swordswoman whose skill causes Raydrik to deeply fear her. In-Game ''Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |30% |20% |30% |20% |70% |20% |5% |} Overview Brigid joins late in the first generation at the end of Chapter 3. She joins you as a Pre-Promoted Sniper with excellent offense-oriented base stats. This is offset somewhat by her lopsided and undesirable growths (focusing on HP and Luck, only of marginal usefulness to a ranged class). As soon as Brigid is recruited, Edain may talk with her to give Brigid the Yewfelle Bow. Brigid is the only Bow unit in the first generation capable of wielding it, and it further cements her strong offense, giving her 60 base damage as soon as she joins. Brigid, much like Jamke, will likely annihilate anything she attacks. Her only real downsides are her not being able to counterattack melee units (a weakness among all archers in ''Genealogy of the Holy War) and her low Movement. Maps in Genealogy of the Holy War are huge, and Brigid may have a difficult time keeping up in order to actually kill enemy units. But when she sees action, she is excellent at killing powerful enemy units. Mother Overview Brigid has some minor issues to worry about when choosing a husband. While both of her children are physical units (Patty, a Thief, and Febail, a Bow Fighter) that will want the same stats, one child will begin with Pursuit while the other gains it through Promotion. Brigid will pass on no skills to her children, as her Pursuit is a class skill, and any personal skills will come from her husband. Unlike most pairings, Brigid will pass her inventory to her son, and her daughter will inherit from her father. Febail will be a strong unit regardless of his father and inherits the Yewfelle, along with having Pursuit as a class skill, so the player can focus on Patty. Although they do not have any conversations, Chulainn is a popular husband thanks to the Luna skill. Jamke and Naoise are also decent pairings. Dew, Finn, Beowulf, and Lex will result in average children, and the rest do not provide useful skills, growths, or *Chulainn: This pairing will result in Patty possessing high HP, Skill and decent Defense, alongside inheriting the Luna skill, allowing her to become a competent combat unit. Additionally, the minor Odo blood he passes down will allow her to use B-rank swords prior to promotion, giving her access to the Brave Sword. This compensates for her lack of Pursuit pre-promotion and makes her even stronger after. Febail gains nothing of note from this pairing other than good stats, as Chulainn has the best overall growths of male suitors. Patty's usability improves so much from this pairing that it is ideal for her. *Jamke: This pairing will result in Brigid's children having high Strength and HP, alongside inheriting the Adept and Charge skills. Febail's offense will reach his maximum potential with this pairing. However, Febail may have difficulty inflicting critical hits on enemy units if he inherits the Killer Bow from Brigid, as he will have low Skill. Patty will suffer somewhat with this pairing as she will not inherit any weapons, will not inherit Pursuit, and the Charge skill may adversely affect her offense. However, she will have Adept; although it is not as reliable as Pursuit it will help her offense. *Naoise: Febail will turn out excellently with this pairing, inheriting Charge and Critical which are ideal for him. Patty, on the other hand, will suffer pre-promotion as she will lack Pursuit, and Charge can actually adversely affect her offense before she Promotes. She can only inherit C-rank Swords from Naoise. After Promotion, she will turn out pretty well, but there are certainly better fathers for Patty. *Dew: This pairing will result in the Bargain skill being passed on to Patty and Febail, which is somewhat useful to Febail as Yewfelle can be expensive to repair. Additionally, the Sol skill will also be passed on to Patty, allowing her to be a more proficient combatant. The skill will shine after she promotes, where her A-rank Swords will improve the amount of HP siphoned. While both children receive above average growths, Dew cannot give Patty Pursuit, which will make it difficult for her to reach Promotion. While Bargain is decent for Febail, Gold is not exactly hard to come by in Genealogy of the Holy War. Febail does not inherit any combat skills from Dew and turns out pretty average (for Febail, anyways). Thus Dew is a bit of a marginal pairing as his offerings are somewhat meager. *Finn/Beowulf/Lex/Alec: These pairings result in average stats all around for Febail, and he will gain little else of worth. However, Patty inherits the Pursuit skill from everyone but Lex (as well as some C-rank Swords from Beowulf or Alec), giving her better rounded offense before Promotion. Additionally, Miracle or Nihil can serve to make both children more difficult to kill, but are somewhat minor bonuses. Lex only really offers both children the Paragon skill, which will make it drastically easier to have Patty reach Promotion, and to a less important extent gives Febail easy levels as well. These picks are more conservative than other choices. Conversations In Chapter 3, Sigurd may speak to Brigid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 3, Edain may speak to Brigid, resulting in Brigid receiving Yewfelle. In Chapter 3, if Midayle speaks to Brigid, she will gain 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, Edain may speak to Brigid, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, Brigid may speak to her lover if he is Alec, Jamke, or Midayle, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 180+10 *Naoise: 50+4 *Alec: 50+4 *Arden: 50+4 *Lex: 50+4 *Azelle: 150+3 *Midayle: 100+3 *Dew: 50+4 *Jamke: 150+3 *Chulainn: 150+3 *Lewyn: 50+4 *Beowolf: 50+4 *Claud: 50+4 ''Thracia 776 Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |15% |10% |15% |10% |25% |5% |5% |1% |} Supports '''Supports' *Orsin - 10% *Halvan - 10% *Dagdar - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Supported by *Leif - 10% *Mareeta - 10% Overview Eyvel, as Brigid is now called, is of the Jagen Archetype, and mainly serves as a bodyguard for Nanna in Chapter 5, until she is petrified by Veld. She is playable for only 7 chapters in the story, and even then, she will not be able to grow as well as many of the other playable characters available in the game. She does, however, possess a hidden flag that renders her completely invulnerable until she leaves the party in Chapter 5. Any attack that would deal lethal damage to Eyvel will miss, and the enemy will be hard-pressed to find a way to capture her in spite of her impressive evasion if she is armed. The player will be able to rescue Eyvel in Chapter 24x, but she is practically unusable by then. While heavy scroll usage could theoretically salvage her at this point, there is little reason to drag out the already difficult chapter 24x just to raise her to level 20. She will never be able to surpass Galzus, anyway. Still, just leaving her petrified or getting her killed will bring the consequence of turning her into Draco in the final chapter. Eyvel's maxed out speed, closely followed by her skill, can be useful, but her low HP and strength offset them. The fire sword that she starts out with can be well implemented with her decent starting magic. If the player has room to field her in the final chapter, she can be deployed solely for her Leadership Star, though a +3% to hit and evade will do little to sway the odds in the player's favor. ''Awakening Base Stats *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Possible Endings ''Thracia 776'' Eyvel - The Goddess of Fiana (フィアナの女神 Fiana no megami) :Eyvel returned to Fiana and lived quietly for a while. With the end of the pact with the Dragons known as the Gesh, her memory recovered seven years after the Holy War. The story of her reunion with her children has been a favorite of many bards ever since... Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Brigid is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * Etymology Brigid is the name of a goddess in Celtic mythology, as well as an Irish patron saintess's. Trivia * Like her twin sister Edain, she possesses an odd 20% growth rate in a useless stat (strength in Edain's case, and Magic in Brigid's case), as well as 30% in her main offensive stat. Gallery File:Bigid Treasure Artwork.png|Official artwork of Brigid from the artbook ''Fire Emblem TREASURE. File:EvayleFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Eyvel from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Mother.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel's smiling face in Thracia 776. File:Fiana.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel, accompanied by a young Leif, Nanna, and Finn in Thracia 776. File:MareetaFamily.jpg|Artwork of Eyvel with Mareeta and Galzus. File:Eyvel_Cipher_art.jpg File:Eyvel_cipher_art_2.jpg File:Briggid (TCG Series 1).jpg|Brigid, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sniper. File:Briggid.jpg|Brigid, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sniper. File:Briggid TCG1.jpg|Brigid, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sniper. File:Evayle TCG1.jpg|Eyvel, as she appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 1 Swordmaster. File:Evel card.jpg|Eyvel, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Swordmaster. File:B06-041N.png|Brigid as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-040R.png|Brigid as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-009R.png|Eyvel as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-009R+.png|Eyvel as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Briggid.png|Brigid's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:EvayleFE5.png|Eyvel's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Evyel FE5 Swordmaster.png|Battle model of Eyvel as a Swordmaster in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters